


When The Samurai Go Wild

by CrayonEnvious



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Samurai, Power Rangers Wild Force
Genre: @power-wildsamurai-ranger, Art Designs On My Tumblr, Cross Over, F/M, Go Go Wild Samurai Access, Orgloks, Other, The Nighlok Are Back But They're Not Really Nighlok, new monsters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-15 06:13:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10551432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrayonEnvious/pseuds/CrayonEnvious
Summary: After almost a year of the dreaded Nighlok being banished back between the Gaps, they have somehow returned and are different in a way the Samurai can not understand. This time however, they are not alone and are joined by a new team of Wild Force Rangers. As two teams become one they must learn to work together and to fight in new ways in order to stop these new monstrous threats. Can they learn to work together? Can they put an end to this new Org-Nighlok (Orglok) race? Will the other Rangers find out about each others dangerous pasts? All will be revealed...When The Samurai Go Wild.





	1. ~A Wild Arrival~

**Author's Note:**

> Taking place after the last episode of Super Samurai. Everyone are still friends, but some relationships have changed. Some relationships are yet to be uncovered.

~When The Samurai Go Wild~  
~Part 1~

A manic laugh echoed into the air overshadowing the cries of pain as the six colourful spandex dressed figures fell through the air, tumbling to heaps on the floor "Ha ha! You pesky Rangers really think you're a match for me!?".  
It had been almost a year since Master Xandred had been defeated and the Rangers had been relieved of their Samurai duties, the world was safe and they could continue living in the world as normal civilians with normal lives...That was until about a month ago, when the monsters they had banished back between the gaps had somehow resurface. It was fine at first; they continued to vanquish the Nighlok like before, but then their appearances became more frequent and their power seemed to have doubled, their Samurai powers just didn't seem to make the cut anymore....So here they were now, facing their latest Nighlok and struggling more than they had ever done before.  
The monster laughed in the deserted space opposite them bashing its fists triumphantly against its chest that homed a sinister distorted face "I am different from anything you've ever seen!" it announced.

"Guys its stronger than anything we've ever fought before" Emily, the Yellow Ranger, propped herself up on one arm, cradling her injured waist as she glanced over her team mates.

"She's right. Something is different" Mike agreed holding his shoulder as he rocked on the spot.

Jayden's brow folded at the pessimism, he wouldn't let such doubts continue much further "That may be so, but remember that we're Samurai, we're in this together. Never give up!" he stated with determination behind his voice as he managed to drag himself up.

"Never give up!" Kevin gave a nod in agreement, getting a boost up from Jayden as he yanked his arm; the two now side by side.

Mike helped Mia up from the floor and Emily helped Antonio "We are the Samurai Rangers! We're here to protect the world from the evil Nighlok. As long as we are here you can never win!" the group stood in a triangular formation with Jayden up front: cutting an elongated arm through the air with a flat palm before closing his hand and bringing a closed fist against his chest as he finished his mighty speech.

"What? A Nighlok!? Who you calling a Nighlok!?" the monster sounded offended.

"You, You big ugly bag of crazy!" Antonio yelled pointing at the creature.

"I have no idea what you people are on about!?" it called back.

"Whatever, we're going to take you down!" Mike announced spreading his legs and lifting his arms into a power stance.

"You Rangers can try, but you'll never defeat me!" the monster laughed again.

"This ends now!" Jayden stepped forward signalling to the others before spinning the red disc on the end of his sword; the blade becoming chunky and red.

Antonio shifted holding the left side of the blade that Jayden had now hoisted onto his shoulder, each Ranger placed a disc the same colour as their suits into the slot on the held blade- it glowed with each inserted "MultiDisc Octocannon!!" the Golden Ranger yelled with the other Rangers connected at the shoulders. Six discs shot with amazing speed from the barrel of the formed blade gun, they spun shining like beams of holy light, each of their colours swirling into one big blinding ray of energy. It cut through the air so fast that it left the monster completely stunned and useless; with nowhere to hide the beam headed straight for it.

There was a screech of horror and for a few seconds the Samurai Rangers believed they had successfully destroyed the beast, however much to their dismay the blast was reflected and the six discs were sent firing back at their owners "Ahhh!" various screams filled the air and the six were propelled back. De-morphing as they hit the ground another evil laugh came from the monsters mouth as it watched them roll around in agony "You Rangers really are idiots. I should really put an end to your misery, but chucking you guys around like mice to a cat is just too much fun" it stated amongst chuckles.

"If this is the end mi amigos then I'm glad to have fought by your sides. You truly made it an honour to be a Ranger" Antonio hissed, throwing his head back in pain.

"Don't say that Antonio, we can't let it win!" Jayden huffed, struggling more than before to pull himself back up onto his feet- in the end only managing to lean on one knee while glaring at the monster.

"Ha! You are a joke, the whole lot of ya!" the group barely heard it over their own groans "You guys think you're so tough...Well lets see if you can take another one of my blasts!".

"What no!!" the Rangers gasped trying to move out of the way and to no avail failing. Being at the head of the group Jayden gritted his teeth awaiting impact "Take this Rangers!" the monster laughed, opening it mouth to fire out a large lime beam of swirling fire through the air.

Jayden bowed his head awaiting the pain "Not so fast Orglok!" a voice cut into the scene.

"Twin Bear Blasters!!" More voices echoed in union; a scorching red and icy blue beam darting in from out of frame from nowhere, hitting the monsters blast at its head, extinguishing it in an explosion where it reached.

"Huh!? What the!?" the monster and a few of the team exclaimed in shock , heads turning to look for the cause.

"Heyah! Yahh! Haah!" out of nowhere five figures announced their arrival, flipping over the fallen Samurai and landing perfectly on their feet.

"More Rangers!? That's not fair!" the monster stomped its foot like a spoilt child.

"Whoa other Rangers!" Mia gasped, everyone sat up slightly to get a better look at them.

One by one they did their Ranger introduction.

"Brawny Polar Bear!" the first was dressed in white; he had a single thick golden strip running diagonal across his chest, a golden belt with an animal designed crest held a gold and silver sword to his side, he also had a matching golden bear logo on the left side of his chest- opposite to the stripe. He extended his left arm with a closed fist, he open it with force to reveal claws attached to his white gloves, they were separated from the rest of his suit by thick gold bands around their edges. His helmet was in the shape of a bear: it had a snout and teeth outlining the black tinted screen, small rounded ears sat atop of the headgear and its slanted animal eyes were a dazzling blue.

The rest were almost the same, all suits with golden accents: Golden belts with swords and matching emblems, claws on gloves and animal logos upon the left side of their chests "Torrid Black Bear!" the next was the first of the only two female rangers in the team. She had two golden stripes across her chest and her suit trailed down into a skirt stopping before it reached her knees, her helmet was the same as the last and was formed into a growling bears face; the only difference this time being that her suit was black and the bears eyes were a shining fiery red.

"Willowy Wild Dog!" the third was male again; his suit was purple, his helmet shaped like a dog yet his had big round disc like ears and a patterned face, eyes yellow and three golden stripes dashed across his chest.

"Sagacious Deer!" he had four stripes this time, a green suit and a deer's head for a helmet: large silver antlers protruded from the top, the colours clashing with the animals bright purple eyes.

The last was the only other female; her suit was light blue with five golden lines across it "Savage Serval!" her helmet was a spotted wild cat with long pointed ears, some of the spots were tinted gold and matched the tone of the cats round eyes.  
The Blue Ranger stepped forward into the triangular formation just as the Samurai has done previous, making a sweeping hand motion similar to Jayden's "Guardians of the earth, United we roar!" she exclaimed.

"Wild Force!" the five cheered in union, leaping, springing into individual stances, claws out: to the sides fireworks blew up emphasising their announcement.

"What the!?" The Samurai gasped "Where'd those fireworks come from?" Antonio questioned aloud, to no one in particular, just for anyone who could probably end his sudden confusion and curiosity.

"Eww more Rangers!?" The monster scoffed.

"Got that right Orglok, this is where your rampage ends" Ranger Blue implied.

"Ha! If those lousy Samurai couldn't stop me, what makes you think you can?" It bragged.

A small chuckled came from beneath her cat helmet "Simple-" the confident smirk, although hidden, was evident in her aura "-we're not Samurai" that was their cue and the five pounced into action.

The Purple Ranger was up first, leaping into the air "Disc Shuriken!" Raising his hands by his helmets ears, a light began to form over the rotund shapes: items forming in his hands and when he pulled away sharp discs sat between the gaps of his fingers, the coloured metal had the same printed pattern as his helmet "This is going to be _ruff_ ". Following this he flicked out each hand releasing the purple Shuriken as he continued to leap forward- each twisted wildly yet precisely through the air and hit the monster several times- cutting deep into its tough odd coloured skin.

The Black Bear was next, somersaulting forward and throwing black balls with 3D bear faces at the monster "Bear Bombs!" The balls latched on with their teeth.

"Hey what!?" The Orglok began to flail frantically in hopes to shake of the explosives, however it was to no avail and in a matter of seconds the bombs growled and exploded against the beasts body.

"Snow Hammer!' The White bear followed flipping over the black. As he came down to come into contact with the ground he swung a large mallet like hammer over his shoulder: the bottom of the handle had a bears head on it with glowing blue eyes, the mallet ends had flat bear paws either side. One side hit the earth causing what can only be described as a reverse avalanche to erupt across the floor- a layer of thin ice seemed to glaze over the concrete before cracking and picking up, sweeping fast across the separated distance: chunks cracked and flung at the monster until it was pelted and forced backwards.

After this show of power, as if by magic the ground was fixed giving way to the Green Deer Ranger "Antler Boomerangs!" Similar to the Purple Ranger, the Green lifted his hands up to his helmet, after it glowed the males palms now curled around angled antlers with sharpened branches. Whipping out his wrists the boomerang weapons sliced with ease through the air, crossing in harsh slashes as they made contact with the Orglok: like feathers they quickly caught the light wind present and were repealed back hitting the monster once more before returning to the palms of its owner. The Deer caught them in a kneeling position his head facing down, slowly looking up for dramatic effect as the monster grumbled and started to spark.

"Talk about a wild end" the Orglok wobbled.

"Enough of the puns. Times to finish this!" The Blue Serval was last, somewhere along the lines she had managed to get within close range of the monster "Jungle Scythe!" A large blue tinted scythe appeared in her grasp: the top of the long handle had a cats face carved into it, the sharply curved blade looking like it's sleek body. She twisted gracefully almost like a ballerina , starting in a crouch before slicing up allowing the blade to cut, tearing into the Orglok in a diagonal motion "Hiyah!" She cried with power as she turned posing mighty, her scythe resting against her shoulder.

The remain four Rangers turned with her, somehow becoming aligned in a neat formation once more as the Orglok blew up dramatically behind them. The explosion cast a shadow across them and in the glow they looked empowered in their victory.

After the large eruption of orange glow, smoke and sparks without even a glance back the five left their spots, moving swiftly across to the other fallen Rangers "Are you guys ok?" the Purple Ranger inquired as each held out a hand to give assistance.

"Yeah thanks" Jayden gave a weak smile as the Blue cat gave him a boost up. He was grateful for their help yet part of him felt disappointed: more in himself than the others.

"You really saved our butts just now" Antonio's comment had a compliment and a thank you in there somewhere.

"Wow you guys were amazing" Emily added being pulled up by the Polar Ranger.

"Thanks, but I'm sure its nothing that you Rangers couldn't do" Blue implied, a smile noted but hidden under her helmet.

"I hope you guys have rested enough though... because what comes next is all you" the Green Deer stated.

As if on cue the ground rumbled and cracked as the monster grew ten times its original size "Ha! Now I'm really big!" its voice caused the ground to tremble, its laugh vibrating through the concrete.

Everyone turned to watch the Mega evolution of the beast "This is going to be tough, but I know we can do it. You ready team!?" Jayden cheered words of encouragement, looking over each shoulder he received a nod of acknowledgement from each of his fellow Rangers "Lets do this!".

The Samurai team pulled out their chunky red Morphers: devices looking like obscure mobile phones. They flipped the top screens out with flicks of their wrists before holding them in the center of the air "Samuraizers! Go Go Samurai!" they yelled in union. Each then proceeded to draw a Kanji symbol in the air- each a different shape and colour- once the symbols were complete they pulled back their arms and punched the floating shapes, making them twist and mirror their previous form. They grew smaller as they covered the Rangers faces; their helmets materialising on their faces with screens of similar designs "Rangers together! Samurai forever!" they cheered each striking a pose with their swords... Cue explosions.

"Did that happen when we morphed?" questioned the Purple Ranger leaning closer to his taller team mate.

"Shhhs not now" the Green Deer hushed in response.

"Thanks, but we'll take it from here" Jayden stated preparing for action. With a foot forward he went to part through the Wild Force group, although he was quickly brought to a halt by a hand on his arm.

"Yo Royal Red wait" the female Blue brought him back to stand opposite her. Jayden felt a twitch of aggravation, wanting nothing more than to quickly stop and end the Mega Monsters rampage. He kept his cool, allowing the cat to explain "Before you go, take this" he looked at her suspiciously through his helmet as she turned to nod to her fellow White Ranger. Reaching for his belt he moved closer to his female companion, he brought forth an orangey yellow orb and dropped it lightly into her gloved palm "To help you win this battle" there was a smile present under her helmet.

The confused look that masked his face as she held out the orb to him was priceless "I don't mean to be ungrateful, but hows a ball going to help us?" he inquired.

The Blue jungle cat shook her head lightly as she chuckled "Just watch" and that's what he did: his gaze shot back down to the round object nesting in the cupped center of her hand, it began to glow a blinding light the shine seeming to move and wobble in her grasp; his eyes widened slightly and the rest of his team edged in for a closer look as the bright shape stretched, thinning out and became flat.  
"Wh-what?" Kevin stuttered as their eyes marvelled upon the now disc shaped object before them.

"What just happened?" Mike added, amazed at the transformation he had just witnessed.

"Is that a new Zord?" Mia contributed.

The once crystal orb now sat as a yellow disc upon the surface of the female's hand, it was the same size as their other Zord discs and had similar black animal illustrations lining its inner area. The Blue Ranger laughed in amusement, her team also grinning at the stunned and amazed Samurai before them "I guess you could say that" she gave a tilt of her head "Use him wisely and you cant loose" she added presenting a fist of determination as Jayden gratefully took the disc.

"You look after him" the White Ranger said bluntly, more asking the threatening.

"You have my word" Jayden brought the disc to his chest holding it close to his heart, the White Ranger gave a simple nod of acceptance in response. "Right guys, lets use our new friend and show this Mega Monster whose boss!".

They each flipped out their devices once more, along with thick three dimensional shapes. They crouched in the empty space drawing more floating symbols above their same coloured objects; calling their Folding Zords.  
"Lion Folding Zord!", "Dragon Folding Zord!", "Turtle Folding Zord!", "Bear Folding Zord!", "Ape Folding Zord!", "Come on Octo buddy, it's your time to shine mi amigo!"....."MegaMode Power!!!" With that they each leaped into their given Zord.

The Wild Rangers continued to observe from the ground as the Samurai combined their robot like animals "Right guys looks like its time to make an exit" Blue stated, her eyes still locked on the commencing fight occurring right above her. There was an unspoken moment of silent agreement and in a second the five had tucked their tails between their legs- they didn't need to see the battle to the end, they knew who would be victorious, there was going to be plenty of times in the mere future where the teams would come together, but for now their use was over. And with that the group disappeared behind many buildings, their presence becoming lost in the large city.

\-------------------

The Samurai MegaZord took another hit and the large metal being stumbled back. Small yelps of distraught echoed from the inside of the robotic giant "Jayden maybe its time to use that new Zord" Mia pitched from her podium.

"You're right!" his attention quickly shifted from the Pink Ranger to the Golden Ranger at his side "Antonio!".

Being slipped the yellow disc he nodded in his shiny helmet "Sorry Octo buddy, we gotta try out our new arsenal" he pulled his blade from his station, taking off his purple disc and replacing it with the new one "Time to give this fish a spin" he slide the ring over his handle stabbing his sword back into his podium before giving the disc a harsh spin, causing the black illustrations to move.

At his action the earth began to shift and out of nowhere the Stingray shimmied its way from beneath the concrete, shaking it off easily as if it were sand on the ocean floor. It floated up into the air; its body splitting and shifting around to form a new weapon: its tail and barb became the handle and its center body and sides moved to become the blade. The Megazord grabbed a hold of the tail before posing "StingSword MegaZord!" they all cheered together.

\------------------

With their new weapon, a few left hooks and a mighty slash or two, the monster sparked and groaned as it crashed into a nearby building dropping to the ground. The robot turned allowing the monster to blow up behind it "Samurai Rangers victory is ours!".

Now that the monster had been defeated the team returned to the empty streets now de-morphed and bouncing from the adrenaline of the fight. They congratulated each other as they made their way back to the spot they had left their assisting Rangers. Emily was first to spot their disappearance stopping in her tracks feeling disappointment wash over her once cheerful vibe "Hey guys. They're gone".

The others fell quiet now, looking a the empty space that was once occupied, all now with slight confused and sad expressions etching onto their faces "How can they be gone?" Mike questioned.

"They couldn't have just left their Zord behind...could they?" Emily added.

"No" Jayden said bluntly silencing their doubts "They'll come back. I could sense it when they handed me the disc" he brought the referred object into his hand, looking down while squeezing his fingers tighter around it.

"How can you be sure?" it was Kevin to inquire this time.

"This may sound crazy considering they were masked the whole time, but I could tell by the way they were looking at me" everyone raised their brow "By them helping us and us looking after their Zord, we're earning their trust and their earning ours" he stated.

The rest of the team shot faces between one another, it was only Antonio who had complete confidence and understanding in his best friend- just like he always had done since they were kids "If Jay says they'll be back, they'll be back" he beamed shrugging, leaning his arm casually on the Red Rangers shoulder.

Following this there was a small discussion of agreement before Antonio once again broke the silence and tension "Come on guys. Its been a long day and if we hurry home, I might have time before sundown to cook us all my famous tuna steaks!" he announced cheerfully.

"Wooooo! Yeah!" they exclaimed in excitement, Mike begging thanks to the heavens to the fact that Mia wasn't going to be the one to cook "Come on guys!!" the Green Ranger encouraged, bouncing forward hoping the others would follow.

\--------------

And with that the Rangers ventured off into the city's streets, making their way back to their beloved Dojo home and their Mentor. Ji was going to be astounded with the day they had, had. He honestly wouldn't believed them, Jayden sighed.... he had so much to tell him.


	2. ~That's The Rangers History Book....It's Practically Our Bible~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentor Ji hits the books to try and find information on these new Animal Rangers.

~When The Samurai Go Wild~  
~Part 2~ 

The six de-morphed Rangers kept their chipper mood as they entered the dojo grounds. "Welcome back rangers" Mentor Ji greeted as he came through the front entrance, meeting the young adults on the steps "You guys look tired. Another hard battle won I see" he added as they jogged on up. Unintentionally his words had downed the mood as they recalled their almost lost battle and encounter with the mysterious group of Animal Rangers.

"Hard like you wouldn't believe" Mike commented. Ji's brow raised at the sudden decrease in happy demeanour as they made their way past.

"Its like they get harder to beat each time... there's something different about these Nighlok" Mia added as they entered into the Japanese styled building.

"Well you defeat them none the less" Ji beamed trying to bring the happier mood back as he shut the door behind them following their lead into the main sitting room of the large one storied building.

"That's the thing Ji..." Jayden sighed as he took a seat on one of the backless cushioned square pieces of furniture "This time we almost didn't".

There was a pause of confused silence as their Mentor watched the group share a relatively awkward glance between each other "What do you mean Jayden?".

The Red Ranger hung his head slightly in mild shame, meaning their Mentor's attention turned to the Ranger second in command "The Nighlok almost defeated us today. We threw everything we had at it and nothing we did worked" Kevin began to explain.

"But it's vanquished right? I could sense you guys frighting from here and the Gap Sensor isn't active so I assume the Nighlok is no more?".

The group shared another look "It almost killed us Ji" Mike grumbled mainly at his own self disappointment.

"If it wasn't for the other Rangers..." Mia sighed, her comment making Ji raise a brow questionably.

"Wait...Other Rangers?" his tone was a mixture of curiosity, concern and suspicion.

"They saved us Ji. They countered the Nighlok's blast and protected us when we were down" Emily stated.

"Man they took that Nighlok down so easily" Antonio added slapping his hand against his thigh.

There was an intense pause in the group before Jayden realised what their mood had become, as their leader he refused to let them linger on the negative and decided that, YES, maybe they did almost lose a battle, but in the end with a little help they still managed to take down the Mega Nighlok all by themselves and that was something that truly needed to be celebrated. He stood back up from his position "Lets not be sad about it guys, the Nighlok is gone, the earth is safe for another night. Lets celebrate like we planned!" he smiled being positive, refusing to let the mood completely die.

"Me Gusta Fantastico!" Antonio's mood spiked back up, it having a clear impact on the rest of the group as they each began to smile a little "I'll go get dinner started!" he beamed before darting towards the door.

"Come on guys lets go help him" Mia arose, encouraging the rest to follow.

"Yeah lets go! I'm starving!" Mike bounced, rubbing his stomach to emphasis his hunger.

As the rest began to retreat to the garden, Jayden shook his head with a small laugh. He began to follow on the end of their messy line formation but was caught and pulled back as Ji grabbed his arm "Jayden...Tell me about these New Rangers" he looked at Jayden from the side.

"Why is something wrong?" Jayden's smile had disappeared now and was replaced with a worried look.

"I'm not sure...Maybe if I can find out more about them...There might be a connection between their appearance and these new Nighlok" he stated.

"Ya'know you have a point" the Red Ranger gave a nod of agreement.

"Did they say why they were here?" Ji inquired.

"No, but they gave us this" Jayden presented the orange-yellow ring with the Stingray Zord illustrations.

"What!? A new Zord" Ji grasped the disc and turned it around in front of his eyes getting a better look from all angles "I've never seen this disc before, how did they get a hold of it?...How are there other Samurai Rangers? There is no tell of them in any of the legends" Ji gasped and mumbled "Mind you there's Antonio. Could they have figured it out like he did, but then where did they get this new Zord?".

Jayden looked flabbergasted, he'd never seen Ji ramble like this before and it left him speechless. His Mentor began to shift like he was ready to pace and mumble all his thoughts aloud to himself "Ji. Ji. Listen..." Jayden's words stopped him suddenly and he tore his eyes from the disc and back up to the Red Ranger "They weren't Samurai" he stated.

"But how do you explain his" he held the disc up waving it slightly as if questioning Jayden about forgetting about it.

"This is going to sound bazaar Ji, but it wasn't originally a disc" his Mentor raised his brow "They held out this crystal ball with the same animal encased inside. When I said that the ball was no help to us it began to shine and turned into the disc" Jayden explain.

Ji's face only looked even more confused "Is that even possible?".

"I'm telling you Ji, it happened right before my eyes....and if it wasn't for this Zord we would've lost the battle against the Nighlok" he added.

"Hmmm fascinating, very fascinating indeed" the older man hummed letting his eyes fall back onto the disc "Well if they're not Samurai, what kind of Rangers are they?".

Jayden tried to remember everything from the situation earlier: the new rangers somersaulting in, their individual introductions, the fireworks as they struck a pose "They each had animal helmets and an animal emblem on their belt. I think they called themselves Jungle Force or something" he knew the name was on the tip of his tongue, but it just refused to come to him.

There was a moment of silence as they both stood thinking. It was only Antonio's voice that broke the air and brought them out of thought "Hey Jayden where you at buddy? We're all waiting for you!?" he appeared from around a paper and wood screen wall stopping when he saw the pair clearly in a serious discussion "Oh err sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt" the Golden Ranger apologised.

"No Antonio its ok. Jayden you go join the others, I'll flick through the Ranger's history books and see if I can find anything out" Ji patted his shoulder encouraging him to leave.

"Are you sure? I don't mind staying to help" Jayden offered.

"No go, you've earned your rest, if I find anything out I'll be sure to come and inform you all" Ji insisted, starting to turn and walk away.

"Ok then Mentor" Jayden gave a bow of his head making his hair bounce.

"Come on amigo, before Mia decides she wants to take over from cooking" Antonio laughed wrapping his arm around Jayden's shoulder as he met him at the top of the steps. Jayden laughed at his best friend, allowing the Golden ranger to lead him outside to join the others: cheers of welcome greeting him as he made his way over to the outside table and grill.

\-----------------------------------

The six Samurai's sat around the high table picking at the tasty smoked fish that Antonio had cooked on the coal grill. They were currently reminiscing the time when their souls had been placed into inanimate objects and Mike had dressed Kevin up in a ballerina skirt "Its still not funny guys" the Blue Ranger grumbled.

"Pfft yeah it is" Mike snorted trying to hide his laugh. Kevin's brow folded as he started to grumble under his breathe, shoving a chunk of fish into his mouth and chewing angrily.

Mentor Ji exited the double doors with a large brown leather book, its pages were now a discoloured yellow and the outer covers were slightly tattered from old age "Hey Mentor!-" Antonio waved him over "-come join us. I'm making seconds, there's a load more tuna steaks if you want any" he beamed, going back to the grill to flip the fish smoking on the bars.

Mentor paced quickly making his way around to the empty end of the table. The book lay open in his hands as he continued to scan his eyes down the page, he looked up for a mere second to refuse Antonio's offer "Thanks Antonio, but I'll pass" then becoming engrossed in the book once more.

"Are you ok Mentor?" Kevin inquired, the Samurai team falling silent as they studied the other man.

"Yeah, whats so interesting in that old book anyway?" Mike questioned.

Kevin elbowed the Green Ranger in his side "Shut up Mike" he growled.

"Ow! What gives Kev!?" he whimpered rubbing his ribs.

"That's the Rangers History book. Its Ancient and practically like our bible-" he stated "-Don't call it old" he mini ranted.

"Is what you're searching for something serious?" Emily piped up from the opposite end of the table, leaning closer on the counter top to be more involved.

"Possibly..." Ji hummed, turning the page and becoming consumed in the information once more.

"Care to elaborate?" Mike commented getting another whack from Kevin "Ow! Dude!" his brow caved in anger and pain.

"I might have found something on those new Rangers you met today" Mentor explained.

That peaked everyone's interest and they all found themselves leaning in closer on the counter. Kevin shot Jayden a look "I told him about them" he held up a hand in confession, Kevin just gave a look that said he was ok with his decision and then he was back listening to Mentor Ji.

"So what did you find?" Jayden questioned watching his Mentor as his eyes continued to work over the page.

Ji opened his mouth to speak, but stopped wondering if he should really stand there and explain everything, although when he looked up to see if it was just Jayden listening he found all eyes on him as the team waited for him to recite what he'd found: Antonio neglecting his fish, it starting to burn in the background.  
"The Animal Rangers date back three thousand years ago when the animals and humans used to coexist in harmony. The Animal Zords were sacrid and helped protect the land which they called Animaria, along side them was a group of mighty warriors that shared the powers of the ancient animals to help protect the earth. Legend says that one day the peace was broken and evil arose from beneath the earth, the animals and the warriors combined their powers to destroy the evil and lock it away, but not without destroying themselves in the process. Before they gave their lifes the warriors used their powers to rise the temple of Animaria with their five greatest animal warriors accompanied by their beloved Princess Shayla. The temple was sent into the sky where the island stayed hidden from earth, the Princess and animals were cast into a deep sleep until the day came when such evil would rise again" Ji looked up to see if they were still paying attention, when he realised that everyone was hooked onto the story he continued "Thousands of years past until one day, back over ten years ago, the evil was finally awakened and monsters roamed the earth once again. The energy caused the Princess and the Guardian animals to wake just as the prophecy foretold and the Animals selected five individuals to become the saviours of the earth. They called themselves the Wild Force Power Rangers".

"That's them! That's the Rangers from today!" Antonio interjected waving a pair of tongs around.

"But you said that was over ten years ago. How can that be?" Kevin asked aloud, to no one in particular but directing the question to Ji more than anyone.

"I was just getting to that bit" his words hushed them up once more "The five chosen warriors listened were: Alyssa Enrile the White Tiger Ranger, Daniel 'Danny' Delgado the Black Bison Ranger, Maxwell 'Max' Cooper the Blue Shark Ranger, Taylor Earhardt the Yellow Eagle Ranger and finally their honourable leader Cole Evans who processed the power of the Red Lion" there was another pause and everyone looked to Jayden at the mention of the Red Lion.

"Ji could it be that my Red Lion is the same from back then?" Jayden asked what everyone was thinking.

"It can't be, its impossible. The Samurai Rangers have been around longer than ten years" Kevin interjected.

"True, but didn't it say that the animals existed three thousand years ago before the evil was trapped and they were put to sleep?" Mia added "That's way before the Samurai existed".

They each shared a look "So its possible" Ji said rather quietly, he quickly returned to the book "Although it says here the animal spirits where encased inside crystal orbs. Your Lion is formed onto a ring...".

"But as we all saw today, the Blue Ranger, she transformed one of those orbs into a disc" Jayden explained making motions with his hands.

"What else does the book say?" Emily egged on wanting him to finish reading.

"It says that the five Rangers became six as one of the Ancient warrior survived trapped in an ageless existence thanks to an evil curse. The Rangers managed to break the curse and the warrior known as Merrick Baliton quickly joined their forces becoming the Lunar Wolf Ranger. Along with his help in 2002 the Rangers managed to defeat the evil, successfully riding the world of evil once again. The Zords, The Princess and Merrick returned to the floating Animarium whilst the rest of the Rangers continued on with their lives before they became Rangers".

"But if the evil was defeated years ago then why are they back?" no one had an answer so there was just a few unsure shrugs in response.

"Wait Ji. Did it say anything about the evil? Does it say anything about what they were called? Were they some kind of Nighlok?" Jayden suddenly had a thought, a small flashback to something that was said during the fight earlier.

"Why? Do you know something Jayden?" Master Ji watched him ponder as he searched his brain.

"Its just that when we were fighting earlier I called the monster a Nighlok and he acted like he had no clue what a Nighlok was".

"Yeah, Now that you mention it, when that Blue Cat Ranger attacked, didn't she call it an Orglok or something?" Mike added to Jayden's theory, Kevin giving him an amazed look as if to say 'wow your brain actually works'.

"Hold on" Ji held up his finger before flicking back and forth through a couple of pages "Awh here it is...it says the ruler of the evil was called Master Org. The monsters he herded called Orgs".  
The was a small outbreak of gasps at the new information "Just like the Nighlok have developed over time, is it possible that the Orgs and Nighloks have combined to create new monsters?" Jayden voiced.

"That my dear Samurai is something I can not nor this book answer for you" Ji stated slamming the fat book closed before tucking it under his arm.

"What do we do then...how will we know?" Emily piped up.

"The only way we can...." Everyone looked to their Red leader "We find the Wild Rangers, we find the truth" he stated standing with determination.

"Right!" they said in union, all standing also.

They went to retreat back inside the house "Antonio?".

"Yeah Ji?" he looked back.

"The fish is on fire" with horror his eyes fell back to the grill, the now black fish was up in mini flames.

"Oh No!" he cried running over trying to swat at the flames before flailing with the tongs. The rest of the group watched on in amusement, their serious expressions breaking to make way for uncontrollable laughter.

With a hiss the fish was extinguished "Oh Antonio" the Golden Ranger looked over his shoulder to see Mentor shaking his head, his serious face also cracking to turn into a smile.The younger male just shrugged before joining the others laughing at himself. 

\----------------

It was all just another day in the life of the Samurai Power Rangers.....


	3. ~Bear Crusher~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike isn't happy that his high score has been beaten...

~When The Samurai Go Wild~  
~Part 3~

  
It had been two days now and the Samurai Rangers had, had no luck with encountering the Wild Force Rangers again: not a glimpse, a mention around town, no random dramatic reveal or arrival. Nothing. Actually there had been no sign of any Nighlok either, which could potentially be a bad reason for not finding the other Rangers or a good one. For now considering they had helped, the Samurais were hoping it was the latter.

Thanks to their Nighlok free day the team decided to catch up on some well deserved 'me' time: Jayden and Kevin were working overtime as usual, training hard to better their combat skills: Mia had easily convinced Emily to take to the shops and splash out on some new outfits and maybe a coffee or two: Antonio had dashed off with his sidekick Octozord and his trusty rods and fishing cart to do what he loved the most, fish! And lastly Mike had finally managed to get away and spend some quality time with his friends, heading over to the indoor arcade to play some games and grab a burger or shake.

"Mike man we've missed you" he received a welcoming pat on the shoulder as they entered the arcade.

"I missed you guys too, like you wouldn't believe" he answered fist pumping another. The immediate sounds of the pinball bells hit his eardrums and a wave of nostalgia hit him, he loved being a Ranger but he also missed the normal life with video games, pizza and friends...Being a Samurai had its sacrifices, even Mike knew that.  
The group grabbed one of the arcades famous shakes before hitting the games in the low lit livelier part of the building "Ha yeah! Smashed it" Mike beamed hitting the joystick on the slanted dash, the words 'You Win' flashing on the machine before him.

"You're still not number one on the leader board though Mikey" his friend stated referring to his gamer name flashing in the second place slot.

"Yeah I know, I keep getting close but I can never seem to beat that score" he bit his lip in mild frustration.

"Hey man don't let it get you down. Lets go play a game no one can beat you at" his taller pal suggested.

"Bear Crusher?" his face now wore a large childish grin.

"What else bro?" he grinned back giving Mike a small shove, the force helping him slide off the stool; the group now semi bouncing their way over to the referred machine.

Upon arriving at the dark green and black themed machine Mike began to stretch as though he was limbering up for a long fight "Lets do it, I've got this" he fake cracked his knuckles, twisting his neck from side to side. Sliding himself down onto the tall leather stool he smacked the buttons with his palm to take him back to the open screen, which also happened to be the leader board. He grinned to himself waiting to see his gamer name MightyGRMike flash at the number one spot, it had been there ever since he'd beat the other players high score almost two years ago. He was proud of his accomplishment as no one had even come close to topping his score of over nine thousand "What the!?" he growled almost instinctively, his brow folding heavily, palms digging into his eyes trying to rub away what lies he was seeing. Unfortunately for him it wasn't a lie. "What is this? Who is this Ken person and why is their name twice above mine!?" he was kind of angry, this had to be some kind of joke or malfunction in the machinery....how was he, Mike, the Might Green Samurai Ranger, 3RD!?

His friends gathered over his shoulder to see what he was yelling about "Bro this KenBeatsTheMen person doesn't fool around" one stated pointing at the displayed score.

"They've got to have cheated, there is no way they could've gotten such a high score otherwise. Its impossible" Mike grumbled.

"Hey why don't you go ask the change girl at the booth. You've always been good at talking to her" his taller companion budged the shorter as he had a sudden idea to gather information.

Their gazes shot over to the clear glass cylinder where a young girl with a high ponytail leaned bored on her palm obnoxiously chewing on her gum "Yeah good idea. I'll be right back" his friend started darting through the crowd to get to the booth. The two watched from the machine as the female greeted their pal with a smile; clearly happy to have some company, he started to discuss with her, pointing in the direction of the game so she knew which one he was on about. She made some hand motions which appeared to resemble an explosion and then she twirled her index finger in the air symbolizing a repeated action, Mike's friend just listened and nodded as she carried on.

After a minute or two she stopped talking, his shorter friend handed her a note and in return she passed him over a small plastic bag containing coins. They voiced their thanks and gave small waves of goodbye before parting "So what'd she say?" the tallest asked as their companion came within hearing distance.

"Awh dude you are not going to like this" he chuckled shaking his head a little.

"Well out with it man!" Mike interjected becoming a little impatient.  
"Alright chill I'm getting there...Basically about a week ago some new blonde girl from outta town came in to kill some time on the machines. She apparently hopped about on a few of the games until she came to this one, the girl didn't move for about an hour and then suddenly all the speakers were going off and confetti was shooting about all over the place announcing she had broken the high score. It scared the poor change girl to death" he laughed.

Mike was astonished, if being beaten after being champion for over two years wasn't enough, he'd now just found out that he was beaten by some random girl from outta town "Is that why she was making exploding motions with her hands?" his other friend inquired.

"Yeah....but wait there's more".

"More!?" Mike exclaimed, great this couldn't get any worse... right?

"The owner came out to see who had beaten the game, ready to award the girl a prize or something...upon seeing her score, he too, like us, refused to believe she had gotten it without cheating so he challenged her to do it again while he watched. And guess what....she did and it was even higher than last time" he finished.

"Awh dude not only did you get beat by a girl but she also whooped your butt...twice!" his friend jeered.

"Dude! Shut up!" Mike huffed shoving his shoulder in annoyance for rubbing it in.

"Oh and get this, for winning she got given a massive blue teddy and free food and drink here for a full year" their friend added.

"A whole year!!!?? Awwh man I would've loved that" Mike sighed before pouting.

"I know. Its a cruel world out there" his friend also sighed hanging his head as he placed a comforting hand on Mike's shoulder.

The three were left contemplating for merely a second, before a voice broke the sad defeated atmosphere "You guys seriously aren't crying over being beaten by a girl are you?" at the comment all three heads sprung up.

Their eyes widened slightly at the sight of an average height female leaning casually against the side of the machine: she had a sweet smile that made your heart melt, dark blue eyes that stood out against her light skin, a small amount of freckles dusted her nose, her hair a soft sandy blonde that was pulled back into a ponytail with a few loose strands hanging in front of her ears and a side fringe that swept left across her brows. Mike grinned up at her connecting all the new information he had recently acquired "You must be Ken" he held out his hand, his friends a little shocked at his open introduction.

"Kenley actually" she grasped his hand joining him in a few greeting shakes "And you must be the Mighty Mike" she inquired.

"Right you are" he beamed pulling his hand away to flick out the collar of his jacket with sheer confidence.

"Err hi we're his friends" his companions copied, but a little more awkwardly.

Kenly took their hands and flashed them a warming smile anyway; chuckling as one of them leaned over Mike to reach her, almost knocking him off of the stool "Nice to meet you" she responded to both.

"So Kenley tell me-" her gaze fell back to Mike "-what technique did you use to get a score like that".

"Mike!" he received a whack on the shoulder "You don't just come out and ask a lady those sort of things!" his friend hissed.

Kenley laughed as the three began to squabble "Guys honestly its ok" she stated cutting them short "In all honesty I just kinda...winged it" she shrugged.

"Winged it!? You can't just 'wing' it!" their brows folded "This isn't just a game you 'wing' things on!!" they cried.

The atmosphere was suddenly tense, she had hit a touchy subject meaning this was her queue to skedaddle on out "Well that's the only reasoning I've got" she shrugged rolling her shoulder against the machine to turn and retreat.

"Huh!? Hey wait!" Mike sprung up from his seat to catch her before she could disappear.  She stopped a few steps away realising he was about to follow her "Come on now, you've got to have had a strategy for this....If you wont tell me at least let me watch you play sometime" he smiled timidly, almost pleading.

"I dont know" she teased taking a step back.

Mike moved with her catching her arm "Please" he grinned a little harder.

She bit her lip folding her arms to pull it from his grasp, looking around as if debating "Maybe" she huffed with a smirk.

"Yes!" he cheered pulling a fist to his chest in a mini victory.

"But not today" his mood instantly died.

"Why not" he inquired.

"You're butts ringing Mike" she noted.

Only then did the male realise the chunky red device vibrating in his back pocket "Oh snap" he hissed yanking it out and holding it to his ear "Jayden what's up?... Damn it. Sure I'm on my way" he looked back at the female "I've got to go" with a nod and a shooing motion she edged him away. He twirled on the spot, retreating back to his companions now engrossed in the game; bending into the Bear Crusher machine to say a quick goodbye. They whined but let him go anyway "Next time!!" he yelled back pointing at the blonde as he bounced backwards towards the exit, a grin clear on his lips.

"Sure!!" she yelled back cupping her mouth to make her word stretch further before he twisted on the spot jumping quickly through the moving crowd.

As she continued to watch the tanned male leave, without taking her eyes off him she whipped out a golden flip phone from her side pocket "Hello? Yeah I know. Don't worry I'll be there" she said simply before flipping the phone closed. By the end of the call the male was gone: she stared down at the golden device for a second, mainly at the small Blue Spotted Serval head that was moulded into the material "Its time to protect the world again bud. You ready?" she smiled, the eyes of the wild cat flashed gold in response, making her beam wider. Her eyes lifted back to gaze at the exit and the open street outside "Lets do this" she stated pulling to phone closer to her chest; her feet picking up and pulling her into the world outside of the peaceful arcade...

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys thanks for reading.  
> I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my story. :)  
> I have no idea how often I'll get to update, but I'm having so much fun with my OC's and all their designs.  
> I have a Tumblr (power-wildsamurai-ranger) if you want to check out the drawings I've done so far. I'll be designing weapons etc later on.  
> Feel free to comment opinions.  
> Thanks again and stay tuned :D


End file.
